english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brina Palencia
Brina Michelle Palencia (born February 13, 1984 in Oklahoma, USA) is an American voice actress, singer and ADR director. She's known for voicing: Chiaotzu in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Ciel Phantomhive in Black Butler, Juvia Lockser in Fairy Tail, Mikoto Suō in School Rumble, Rei Ayanami in Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone and Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance, Ruiko Saten in A Certain Scientific Railgun and Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Ruiko Saten *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Ruiko Saten *Aquarion (2008) - Silvia De Alisia, Seliane *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Sayaka Nakasugi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Sayaka Nakasugi, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Ciel Phantomhive *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Eliade, Peter, Ruben (ep38), Young Guzol (ep5), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Akane Sasanuma (ep1), Anna, Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Ibuki Mioda (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Chiaotzu (Announced), Puar (Announced) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Varona, Max Female Assistant (ep1), News Anchor (ep1), Shop Clerk (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Varona, Boy B (ep6), Girl (ep3), Max Female Assistant (ep6) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Juvia Lockser *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Lara *Guilty Crown (2013) - Jun Samukawa *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Yukiko Nagata (ep2), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Kate Takayama, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Byurent, Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps8-10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Louise (ep3), Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Hinaha (ep9) *One Piece (2015-2016) - Tony Tony Chopper *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Rikako Oroyo *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Raphael *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Shirayuki (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Yuno Gasai (2nd) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Lignier, Natsuki Kasuga (ep1) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Touka Kirishima *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Touka Kirishima (Announced) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Young Hak (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Ruiko Saten *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Rei Ayanami *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Rei Ayanami *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Rei Ayanami *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Juvia Lockser *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Luciana Mazzei 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Ciel Phantomhive 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Chibi Italy (ep15) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Melika *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Gerda, Lolo, Paper Lad *Smite (2012-2015) - Artemis, Bizzy B Cupid, Cupid *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Mad Moxxi *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Maw (2009) - Frank *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Elizabeth, Joan, Mia 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Puar *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Arale Norimaki *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Arale Norimaki, Chiaotzu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Bulla, Ghost *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Arale Norimaki, Bulla, Puar *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Chiaotzu *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Hibari Takeda *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Hibari Takeda, Ines Almeida *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Rayfa Padma Khura'in *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Videl *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Elle Mel Marta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2017. Category:American Voice Actors